1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fastening a profiled connecting section of a partition for wet rooms, i.e. shower stalls or bath rooms, to a room surface, i.e. a room wall, especially a tile wall, or a room ceiling. The invention further relates to a profiled connecting section which is particularly well suited for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding partitions and stationary partitions are placed on the rim of a bath tub or shower tub in order to prevent the shower water from splashing out. For connecting the partition to the room wall and possibly, the room ceiling, a profiled connecting section is required which is connected to the room wall, for instance, by dowels according to German Published Prosecuted Application No. 24 07 230. If the room wall consists of tiled walls, holes must be drilled into the tiles.
Further, there exists the problem of a tight connection between the profiled connecting section and the room surface. Difficulties can arise if the room surface is uneven. In that case, it is known to provide resilient sealing strips between the room surface and the profiled connecting section.